Earth
Earth is a world that is the setting of several Fighting Fantasy gamebooks. Earth is confirmed as the setting of Freeway Fighter, Appointment with F.E.A.R., and Blood of the Zombies, whilst also featuring in Starship Traveller and Talisman of Death. Earth is also implied to be the setting of House of Hell. History At some point, the Gods of Orb known as Fate and Time had an Earth native travel to Orb to take the Talisman of Death to Earth away from Death. - 400 In the year 1834, a Vampire called George killed Lady Margaret of Danvers in or near the House of Drumer. - 28, 135, 242 After the launching of the Star Wars weapons satellite by a,military body called the Pentagon, Earth came under threat from the Federation of Euro-American Rebels. Titan City, a settlement protected by a superhero called the Silver Crusader, was a focal point for F.E.A.R. activity and the site chosen by the leader, Vladimir Utoshski for a meeting to plan a hijacking of the satellite to achieve world domination. However, the Silver Crusader found the meeting point and captured Utoshski and 5 other F.E.A.R. leaders. - 400 The House of Drumer was burnt down when a driver stopped the plans of the Earl of Drumer, Lord Kelnor, and his butler Franklins. The pair had been leading a devil worshipping cult that had been abducting people for deadly rituals such as a district nurse. - 181, 264, 277, 322, 400 In Goroya Castle in Transylvania, Romania, the scientist Gingrich Yurr planned to cause a Zombie uprising. Yurr had kidnapped various individuals such as a mythology student from Bolingbroke College. However, the student escaped and killed all the Zombies and Yurr. - p13-16, 229, 333, 400 In 2022, Earth was devastated when a powerful disease broke out in New York on 21 July 2022. Killing half the population in a day, the disease spread worldwide through airline passengers and led to the deaths of 85% of the population in less than a week. By January 2023, 6 months after the disaster, the survivors had either grouped themselves into civilized urban fortresses to restore order or into barbaric gangs relying on automotive technology. One step forward in the restoration of order was the journey of a New Hope citizen to the oil refinery town of San Anglo to exchange grain & seeds for 10000 litres of petrol. - p22-25, 380 There are several accounts of Earth's future. One account has Earth develop faster-than-light travel and create an AstroNavy for space exploration. Earth's assets included Sub-Station Einstein and Starship Traveller. Earth had also establish footholds on other worlds, for example using the desolate Malthus-4 as a prison. - p9, 88, 340 Geography Earth contained numerous settlements and regions. The area around the House of Drumer included the town of Mingleford and was a prosperous area full of tenant farmers until George killed Margaret. Put off by Margaret's body dumped in the woods, the farmers left. - 28, 135, 242 Titan City's region was governed by a president and included the town of Metroville, home of the Tiger Cat. It also an airport that linked to the city of London. - 222, 312, 410 After the plague of 2022, Earth's infrastructure was devastated, with there being wild animals and abandoned cars everywhere. - p22-25, 1, 167 Towns like New Hope and San Anglo housed the civilised population, but San Anglo was a target for a barbarian gang known as the Doom Dogs for its oil refinery. - p22-25 221 Earth may also to a Demonic plane similar to or the same as Titan's Pit, considering that it has Hell Demons just like Titan. There is evidence of another realm known as Hell that an be immobilised by a room with red decor. - 163 - 181, 363 Inhabitants Earth was dominated by Humans. Some Humans were enhanced with special abilities through genetic engineering such as the Silver Crusader and the Macro Brain. - 58Earth also had Vampires, Zombies and Hell Demons. - 229 - 181 There were rumours of other creatures elsewhere on Earth but these are unsubstantiated. For example, the island of Crete may have Minotaurs and Cyclopes, Sicily may have Werewolves, and Hungary may have Ghosts and Spectres. - p14 References Category:Lands, Realms and Regions Category:Places